


Horololo

by Fantey123



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantey123/pseuds/Fantey123
Summary: Jongdae has a journey of self-discovery





	Horololo

**Author's Note:**

> This is only called Horololo because I love the song, it has nothing to do with the fic lol
> 
> i heckin love cbx ok

Jongdae is filming his day out with Minseok when he realises it. They often hang out, but this time something feels different. He lets Minseok drive because when Jongdae drives Minseok gets all anxious and picky, and Jongdae thinks that Minseok will have more fun if he gets to drive, the day is about Minseok after all. They go out to eat, and Jongdae encourages Minseok to eat, remembering all those years ago when Minseok had starved himself. It still scares Jongdae a lot, and so seeing Minseok eat puts his heart at ease. Seeing Minseok enjoy his food without worrying anymore makes Jongdae feel light and happy.   
They go into the forest, and they’re holding hands and talking about stupid stuff like they always do, and Minseok is being ridiculously cute like he always is, and Jongdae suddenly thinks- this is just like a date. His chest feels kind of strange about that, and he wonders why that feels so weird. Everyone jokes about this sort of stuff all the time. Its just that he realises he’s been all attentive and boyfriend-like with Minseok all day, and they’re doing silly stuff together alone in the forest. What the fuck Jongdae.   
He tries to put it out of his mind and have fun though, but he knows that he’s brought a tense awkward undercurrent to their interactions now. He notices that some of their conversations are a little but awkward and stilted, which they shouldn’t be because he and Minseok have been friends for years and they should be well past this stuff. 

 

Later that night while Jongdae is going to sleep he thinks about what it might be like to actually date Minseok. Would he treat Jongdae differently? This makes his stomach do strange twisty things so he stops thinking about it.

Jongdae begins to notice it a lot. He and Minseok sort of act like they’re dating a lot of the time. Minseok knows what Jongdae is feeling before anyone else, knows all the things Jongdae likes and doesn’t like. They spend more time together than anyone else. Jongdae also realises that he is always thinking about Minseok before anyone else. If he has an idea of what to eat for dinner, or something fun they should do while they’re overseas he always thinks first about if its something that Minseok would want to do. 

He decides that he needs to talk to someone about this.   
“Kyungsoo, can I talk to you about something?” he says one afternoon, when the two of them are out getting coffee for everyone else. Kyungsoo nods.   
“Do me and Minseok have a weird friendship?” Kyungsoo looks at him weirdly. They sit down at a table to wait for their coffee.  
“What do you mean?”   
“Like, is it a normal friendship or, like, does it seem different?” Kyungsoo chews his lip thoughtfully.   
“I don’t know if this is what you want to hear, but you’ve always seemed like you’re dating.”  
Jongdae sighs, and drops his chin into his hand.  
“That’s the problem.” Kyungsoo gives him a careful look.  
“What kind of problem?”   
“Like. I don’t know how I feel about us seeming like we’re dating. Like, why do I even care?”  
“Oh, Jongdae,” says Kyungsoo softly. “Do you want to be dating him?”  
Well shit. Does he?   
“I… don’t know.” Kyungsoo rubs his shoulder and says nothing more. 

After this revelation that he might want to be dating Minseok, Jongdae’s already confused thoughts get even more muddle. Even on an objective level, its true that Minseok would make a good boyfriend. He pays attention to people he cares about, he’s kind, he’s fun to be with, and he is very attractive. But the problem is, does Jongdae want this for himself. If he imagines going on dates with Minseok, even kissing him, he doesn’t exactly hate the idea. In fact, it makes his chest all fluttery, and he feels kind of tingly and happy.   
It worries him because he’s scared of ruining their friendship over this. They’ve had such a strong friendship for years, and to lose it because of this would be very sad. Jongdae really hates the thought of losing Minseok.   
He unconsciously starts to pull away from Minseok a little. In some ways, its to protect himself. He wants to stop thinking about Minseok in a romantic sense, and spending time with him all the time makes it very difficult. Maybe Minseok is just naturally a very boyfriend-like person. Minseok seems to notice too, because he looks hurt when Jongdae makes plans with other people, but he doesn’t say anything.  
One day though, Jongdae is in Japan with Minseok and Baekhyun, about to begin their promotions for the new Japanese CBX album. Baekhyun is off sexting Chanyeol or something, so Jongdae and Minseok are outside admiring the sunset from their hotel balcony. In the soft pink light, Minseok’s blonde hair shines prettily, and he looks kind of breathtaking. Jesus Christ. Jongdae leans back and closes his eyes.   
“Jongdae,” says Minseok softly. Jongdae is kind of scared to answer.  
“Yeah,” he says shakily, after a moment.   
“You’ve been kind of … distant lately. Why?” Minseok doesn’t sound angry, he’s as calm as ever.   
“I don’t think you really want to know,” says Jongdae wryly. He’s still too scared to look at Minseok, because he might say stuff he doesn’t mean if he can see how beautiful Minseok looks in the evening light. He feels a warm hand on his arm, which sends a strange little tingle shooting up into his shoulder.   
“Please tell me. I don’t like feeling like something is wrong between us.” Jongdae is very weak for this man.   
“I… can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to date you. And I was confused. Because I want to date you. Which doesn’t make sense,” Jongdae blurts out stutteringly. Minseok doesn’t say anything, but his hand is still warm on Jongdae’s arm. He talks himself into opening his eyes and looking at Minseok. 

Oh.  
Minseok has tears in his eyes.   
“Oh my god, Minseok.” He leans in, taking Minseok’s hand in his own. His chest is hurting.  
Minseok looks up at him with awe in his eyes.   
“Jongdae. I have hoped this day would happen for a long time, but I didn’t dare to hope.” He’s smiling his sweet little smile that Jongdae loves so much. Jongdae is overwhelmed. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of Minseok liking him.   
“How long?” he asks in a tiny voice.   
“Years.” There’s a tinge of sadness in Minseok’s voice, and it sort of feels like Jongdae has been stabbed.   
Minseok looks into Jongdae’s eyes and gently, reverently, stokes his cheek. Jongdae’s eyes flutter shut, and his breath stutters.   
“Oh. Jongdae, you’re so responsive.” Minseok’s voice has gone rough and a little lower.  
“Of course I am, it’s you.” A tear actually escapes down Minseok’s cheek, and Jongdae can’t hold back, he leans in and carefully kisses Minseok, curling an arm around Minseok’s firm waist. Minseok kisses him back passionately, and Jongdae feels like this is something out of a movie, them confessing their love to each other with the setting sun behind them.   
Kissing Minseok feels like happiness and sunshine and all the things he loves about Minseok. He cant stop his body from reacting to Minseok’s touch, and he’s gotten worked up embarrassingly quickly. Minseok pulls him closer, and they’re both standing up now,pressing their bodies together, and Jongdae can feel the hardness of Minseok muscles, the warmth of his body, the pounding of his heart. Everything feels like too much and not enough, he can’t form coherent thoughts anymore, all he knows is Minseok.   
Minseok pushes Jongdae against the wall, kissing him fiercely, licking into Jongdae’s mouth like he wants to taste every corner. Jongdae’s dick starts to harden because the thought of Minseok manhandling him like it’s nothing is ridiculously hot. He helplessly rocks his hips into Minseok’s and realises that Minseok is even more turned on than he is. Jongdae is moaning now, and in the back of his mind he thinks to be embarrassed, but the thought is quickly dismissed, because Minseok slides a thigh in between Jongdae’s, which makes him let out a little squeak.   
“Jongdae, I love you,” Minseok growls into Jongdae’s neck, before sucking a hickey into the delicate skin there. Jongdae’s body curls inwards involuntarily, and he holds onto Minseok as tight as he can. He knows that he doesn’t quite love Minseok as much as Minseok probably loves him by now, but he’s definitely close.   
Minseok suddenly drops to his knees.

“Holy shit,” grits out Jongdae in a strangled voice. That is probably the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life.  
“Please Jongdae, I want to take care of you,” says Minseok, looking so hopeful and vulnerable that Jongdae kind of wants to cry. Minseok looks like he is going to beg, as if Jongdae might say no.   
“Oh my god, Minseok, you can do whatever you want to me.”  
Minseok looks kind of choked up, but he nods, and his expression is pure love and lust. He carefully undoes Jongdae’s belt and unbuttons his jeans. He’s going slowly and Jongdae thinks he is probably going to come the second Minseok touches him at this rate. Minseok gently pulls Jongdae’s pants down and presses a kiss to the head of his cock. Jongdae throws his head back so hard that it thumps painfully into the wall, but he doesn’t care. Staring at Jongdae, Minseok slides his mouth down Jongdae’s dick until his lips are pressed against Jongdae’s pubic bone, and what the fuck he is actually going to kill Jongdae. He twists his hands into Minseok’s hair and tries to control his hips. Minseok slowly slides his mouth up and down Jongdae’s length, pressing his hands into Jongdae’s hips so hard that there might be bruises tomorrow.   
“Minseok, I’m going to come like really soon,” he says, a little embarrassed. Minseok pulls off for a second.  
“Good,” he says, almost mischievously. “Do you want to fuck my throat.”  
“Do I want-“ Jongdae cuts himself off with a little laugh. He carefully rocks his hips forward into Minseok’s mouth, and Minseok squeezes his eyes shut, but in kind of a turned on way. It takes only two more thrusts, and then Jongdae’s coming down his best friends throat. He bites down on his lip, trying to supress the loud moans that threaten to escape his throat. Minseok sucks him all the way through his orgasm.   
“Is it okay if I kiss you,” he asks Jongdae, standing up and holding Jongdae close. Jongdae is glad because his knees are feeling very weak.   
“Please.” Minseok kisses him passionately again, and Jongdae loses himself in the feeling. He thinks that it’s a little weird because he can taste his own come, but he also doesn’t care because he’s kissing Minseok. He suddenly remembers that he’s just left Minseok hanging.  
“Oh! Can I… return the favour,” he says a little nervously. He hasn’t actually sucked a dick before, but he wants to learn for Minseok.   
“No that’s okay, I. Already came,” says Minseok shyly.   
“You mean- just from-“  
“Well yeah, it’s you Jongdae.” Jongdae kisses him again, licking urgently into his mouth.   
“You’re amazing Minseok.” Minseok laughs into his mouth.  
“So are you, Kim Jongdae. Will you be boyfriend?”  
“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
